


Keternodaan

by Wiyet2



Series: Curse Of Him [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiyet2/pseuds/Wiyet2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dia adalah malaikat.<br/>Yang dianggap hina oleh mata-mata fana itu.<br/>Dia adalah malaikat.<br/>Yang perlahan ternoda karena buaiannya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keternodaan

**Author's Note:**

> Berikan jejak jika cerita ini berkesan di hati kalian :) karena itu akan jadi pertimbangan kelanjutan series ini :D

Hari beranjak malam tapi lagi-lagi aku tak peduli. Kabur dari rumah ternyata sangat menyenangkan.  
aku tak perlu terkurung di tempat dingin itu. Aku tak perlu mendengar cicitan tikus dan melihat kecoa yang sangat ku benci.

Aku selalu ketakutan di sana, tapi selama ini tak ada yang menolongku seberapa kuatpun aku berteriak marah ataupun memukul keras pintu.

Tapi sekarang semuanya berbeda.

Yunho menolongku, membuat langkahku semakin hari semakin ringan menjalani semua ini.

Perjalanan ke danau tak pernah semenyenangkan ini. Sepanjang perjalanan aku terus mendengarkan bagaimana Yunho bernyanyi dengan pelan. Aku tidak tahu apa maksud nyanyian Yunho, tapi aku mulai menghafal dan ikut bernyanyi bersamanya.

**Tuhan datang memberi pencerah.**

**Tapi dia datang memberi ketakutan.**

**Perawan suci tak tahu kenapa semuanya terlihat putih.**

**Kasihnya menghilangkan warna ketakutan**.

Aku ikut bernyanyi di setiap bait-bait yang mulai biasa sering keluar dari belah bibirku.

**Perawan suci yang penuh pesona mulai terpesona.**

**Pada dia yang membawa kegelapan neraka** —Aku tersenyum gembira saat Yunho semakin menggenggam erat tanganku.

**Si Pemanipulasi yang lihai**.

**Perawan suci semakin terbuai** —Tangan Yunho melepaskan diri dari genggamanku. Lalu merambat pelan hingga melingkar dipinggangku.  
Aku tak mengerti, tapi kelembutan mata Yunho membuatku ikut tersenyum dan membiarkannya.

**Hay Perawan Suci, Ternodalah pada kegelapan!**

“Ah Yunho!” Aku terpekik bingung saat Yunho menjatuhkan dirinya ke rerumputan tak jauh dari danau.  
membuatku terjatuh ke atas tubuhnya. Wajahnya sangat dekat dengan mata yang menatap intens kearahku—aku tidak mengerti apa yang salah, tapi...

“Changmin, izinkan aku?” Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Yunho.

Tapi aku hanya mengangguk, apa Yunho ingin mengatakan sesuatu?  
Aku tidak keberatan, kenapa dia harus bertanya?

Rasa hangat dibibirku membuat kesadaranku kembali, dan mataku tak bisa tak terbelalak kaget saat wajah Yunho hampir tanpa jarak. Bahkan ada bagian wajah Yunho yang menempel di bibirku.  
Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti hingga bibir Yunho mulai bergerak... perlahan aku terbuai.  
Tak mengerti hingga aku hanya memejamkan mata.

**Perawan suci tlah ternoda.**

**Apa kau melihatnya Tuhan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From ‘Curse Of Him’ Series**

**NyoNyo Wiyet**

**HoMin! Yunho X Changmin!**

**Kisah seorang Autis yang terasingkan didunianya.  
Apa kau mengasingkannya juga?**

.

.

Aku semakin tidak mengerti, hari-hari biasanya terasa membosankan dengan waktu yang ku habiskan untuk mengagumi banyak hal yang diremehkan orang.

Tapi sekarang rasanya berbeda, waktu terasa hangat dan setiap hari-hari yang dilewati tak tertebak dan membuatku sangat penasaran.

Dulu, aku selalu merasa terluka... tak ada yang menginginkanku... padahal aku tak bersalah.

Mereka selalu menjauhiku, mengejekku seolah aku tuli dan tanpa segan berbuat kasar.  
Dari dulu memang aku terlihat tak peduli, tapi aku tetaplah memiliki perasaan.  
Dan sekarang, rasa terbuang yang kurasakan mulai tak terasa karena keberadaan Yunho.

Disaat aku terpuruk dan mulai kebingungan, dia menggenggam tanganku. Tak ada yang melakukan ini sebelumnya.

Aku mulai terenyuh.

Terbawa arus pada hal yang namanya ketergantungan.

Aku mulai bergantung pada eksitensi Yunho.

Hari itu harusnya cerah seperti biasa, Tapi sayangnya hujan deras menghapuskan semua kecerahan itu.  
Tetes-tetes air mulai membasahi tubuhku. Terus menetes hingga bulu mataku basah.  
Hujan... aku benci hujan. Hujan membuatku kedinginan, menggigil dan semakin terlarut pada kesendirian.

Tak ada yang peduli padaku. Tak ada yang memberiku rasa kasih seperti anak-anak lain.  
Aku iri, tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus iri pada takdir Tuhan yang diberikan kepadaku.

Dibawah rindangnya pohon aku berteduh. Tempat biasa aku memerhatikan anak-anak desa ini bermain bola bersama. Aku ingin ikut bermain, tapi mereka melarangku.

Aku selalu tidak tahu kenapa mereka terlihat sangat membenciku. Aku mencoba tak peduli, setidaknya mereka tak mengusirku.

Air dari langit terus jatuh, membasahi lapangan luas yang sekarang sepi.  
Tetesan-tetesan kecil itu perlahan menjadi genanggan. Aku terdiam, terus memerhatikan itu semua.

Tetesan hujan yang menjadi genangan itu... Ibarat sebuah luka kecil yang terus dipendam hingga bertahun-tahun, maka semua itu akan menjelma menjadi sayatan busuk yang menyakitkan. Apakah aku juga merasakan itu?

“Kenapa kakak menangis?” Aku menoleh terkejut. Apalagi saat menyadari ada gadis kecil yang tak kalah basahnya disampingku.  
Badan kecilnya terlihat bergetar dengan bibir yang membiru. Dia kedinginan.  
Aku ingin menyentuh rambut basahnya. Tapi tak kulakukan—aku takut penolakan.

Pada akhirnya aku hanya terdiam. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

“Apa kakak tidak bisa berbicara? Di sini dingin sekali, kenapa _Eomma_ belum menjemputku ya?”

_Eomma_... apa ibuku akan menjemputku ya?

Gadis kecil yang semakin menggigil kedinginan itu membuatku semakin tak tega, akhirnya dengan ragu-ragu aku kembali menatapnya.

“Rumah... dimana?” Ini pertama kalinya aku berinteraksi normal. Aku sangat gugup.

Gadis kecil terlihat kaget mendengar suaraku tapi kemudian dengan bersemangat menunjuk salah satu rumah di pinggir desa, tak terlalu jauh dan aku pikir mungkin aku dapat membantunya.

“Kuantarkan, mau?”

“Hah? Ah iya! Mau kak!”

Aku merasa sangat normal dan diterima. Euforia yang sangat menyenangkan karena akhirnya ada orang yang seolah menerimaku selain Yunho. Dengan ragu-ragu ku genggam tangan kecil itu, dan tak adanya penolakan membuatku semakin senang.  
Kami berlari bersama, menembus hujan yang deras dan sangat dingin. Menusuk-nusuk pori tapi tak ku pedulikan.

Langkahku yang panjang membuat gadis kecil itu akhirnya jatuh ke genangan lumpur. aku segera menoleh, menyamakan tinggiku dengannya dan membantunya berdiri.

“M-maaf.” Lirihanku penuh ketakutan. Apa gadis itu akan marah dan mengasariku seperti anak-anak desa yang lain?  
Wajahku menunduk, mataku bergerak tak tenang. Aku telah mengacaukan kesempatan yang diberi Tuhan... aku telah mengacaukannya.

“Hehe kakak, tidak apa-apa.” Jawaban polos itu membuatku tersentak.

Mata penuh ketidakpercayaanku menatap wajah polos gadis kecil itu.

“Yang penting jalannya jangan cepat-cepat dong ka, akukan pendek huh!” Wajah yang dibuat cemberut itu membuatku mengangguk dan sangat bersemangat.

Rasanya dapat diterima itu sangat menyenangkan. Aku ingin diperlakukan seperti ini oleh semua orang.  
Lalu dengan riang akhirnya kami kembali melangkah menuju rumah gadis kecil itu. Walau sulit, langkah kakiku kusamakan dengan langkah kaki kecilnya.

Dan tanpa disadari Changmin, dibalik pepohonan lebat di belakang punggungnya. Berkilat mata musang yang penuh aura ketidaksukaan.

.

.

.

Waktu tak terasa cepat berlalu. Tak terasa, rumah gadis kecil itu tepat di depan mataku. Dan tepat dihadapanku, tepat di muka pintu berdiri eomma si gadis kecil.

“ _Eomma_!” Aku tersenyum senang saat gadis itu memeluk perut ibunya erat tak peduli pada bajunya yang kotor akan mengenai baju bersih ibunya.

“ _Eomma_! Kakak baik itu mengantarkanku kesini. Kakak ke sini! Ayo masuk!” Ajakan gadis kecil yang menoleh menatapku dengan keadaan masih memeluk ibunya membuatku malu.

Dengan ragu aku melangkah, kepalaku menunduk. Apa aku sudah diterima?  
Rasanya hatiku menghangat. Saat selangkah lagi aku akan berada dinaungan atap yang melindungi dari rintikan hujan yang cukup deras... dorongan yang kuat tanpa kesiapanku membuatku terjerembab ke tanah berlumpur.

Mataku terbelalak kaget, dan kesadaran segera menampar keras hatiku. Wajahku yang penuh rasa tak percaya mendongak, dan tubuhku bergetar melihat ekspresi _Eomma_ gadis kecil itu yang membuatku sadar... aku tak pernah diterima.

“Ayo masuk! Kau kotor.” Suara ibu itu tegas tapi lembut ke anaknya.

“Dan kau... jangan dekati anakku lagi!” Namun kasar dan dingin kepadaku.

Kedua orang itu memasuki rumah dengan bantingan pintu yang keras. Aku bisa melihat mata polos gadis mungil itu penuh kebingungan dan rasa bersalah saat menatapku... tapi aku yakin, jika kami diberi kesempatan kembali bertemu, mata polos itu akan menatapku berganti penuh jijik.

Dibawah rintikan hujan yang semakin deras, aku mendongak. Menatap langit mendung dan membiarkan kelopak mataku yang panas dibasahi air hujan.  
Rasanya perih, tapi tak seperih hatiku yang merasa dibohongi oleh Tuhan.

Airmataku meleleh, tak kuasa menahan semuanya. Aku tak menginginkan ini. Tubuhku gemetaran.

“Kenapa...?”

Aku tak tahu kenapa aku terisak. Tapi yang jelas rasanya semua harapan yang ku punya telah hilang. Aku terus menangis dibawah guyuran air hujan. Tak ada yang peduli padaku.

“Jangan menangis.”

Jemari asing yang hangat menyentuh pipiku. Kelopak mataku yang tanpa sadar terpejam akhirnya terbuka. Menatap wajah Yunho yang tepat menatapku—menghalangi air hujan menusuk pori-pori kulit wajahku.

“Aku peduli padamu.”

Jemari itu bergerak menghapus airmata yang terlanjur jatuh. Isakanku masih terdengar, namun perlahan aku tersenyum.

**Benar, aku punya Yunho yang peduli dan di sisiku**.

“Jangan pergi. Jangan berbalik menatap jijik kearahku. Aku tidak salah apapun. Aku tidak melukai siapapun.”

Yunho hanya membalasnya dengan senyum lembut, tapi sudah membuatku tenang.

**Aku mulai berpikir hidupku adalah Yunho.**


End file.
